Assassin in a huntress world
by BlackDevilSwordsman
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Yep another story.**

**To be honest, those who have wanted to see JOTFS updated iv'e hit bit a of roadblock with the story, but thankful iv'e FINALLY broke through it. So i would like to say sorry it's taking me so long to do it, but until then enjoy this. Also this story will have elements of assassin's creed mixed in for well, why the hell not.**

**So anyway, you know the drill: I don't own RWBY or akame ga kill. Read, Review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: The Phantom swordsman**

Imperial arms.

Legendary weapons made thousands of years ago, during the rain of the first emperor of the Imperial empire. The emperor knew he could't live forever and defend his empire but knew, weapons and armor can. So with help of the worlds finest crafters and blacksmith's, created these weapons form creature's called danger beasts. Made form there cores and flesh a total of 47 weapons were created.

Why only 47 you ask?

Many believe it was simply due to the fact each weapon, once mastered made the individual worth a whole army. Others thought it was because of the fact not just anyone could wield one of these legendary weapons and must have the right infinity for it. Add into the fact that an imperial arms drains the user both psychical and spiritual and was very taxing on the body. If pushed to far, just using one of these weapons could kill a person. Or maybe it was because of the "Law" the one regarding when two of these wielders clash, one will die.

Not 'if' but 'will' die.

Mutual death is possible, but mutual survival is not. This just shows how powerful and dangerous these weapons are. However they are only as powerful as it's wielders, as an imperial arms could become 10x more powerful if the user if skilled and strong enough. And of course, being fully compatible with the weapon, thus allowing them to access it's trump card. A special ability unique to each weapon, much like the weapons themselves. But you must be fully compatible with the weapon, as while few, their are some cases of a person wielding the weapon, could only be half compatible with the weapon. There are many reasons why the emperor stopped at 47.

They are all wrong.

The real reason was _because _of number 47.

One that was deemed far to dangerous and actually locked away and hidden away, so no one could access it's deadly power. It's very existence erased form the history books and the old archives as nothing more then a bad memory. The commission for the legendary weapons was stopped and life went on. Then nearly 500 years ago, a war broke out, that costed the empire more then half of there imperial arms to be destroyed or lost. Then a civil war broke out once again and the empire, that stood for more then a thousands years finally crumbled on it's own corruption and greed. The new republic arose form the ashes of the once great empire and all imperial arms at that point had been lost or destroyed.

Much like the night raid.

A group of assassin's that worked to ensure the win for the rebel's and create a new order. Sadly, due to the very nature of there work they would never be remembered. They would be just like the dust in the wind. No one would know of their existence, nor their sacrifice. As assassin's, they work in the dark to severe the light. During the war, each member was cut down, one by one. Till the final battle, where it's leader took up the reins of the new republic. And just like the imperial arms, all were dead and gone.

All but one.

* * *

**Ten years after the fall of the ****empire**

_Death._

_That was the only way to describe the battlefield right now._

_Laid across the broken and bloody field were_ _broken swords, snapped spears, destroyed shields and broken bodies. On a hill top __surrounded by bodies, was a lone man. A young teen really, wearing pitch black armor, with red lines on his arms, legs and a symbol on his chest plate. He had a black cape with red wolf head, howling, within a spied red circle. _

_The teen looked to be about sixteen years old, with pale skin, dark red eyes with a small gold ring around his pupils. His hair was pitch black in color, long enough to reach his knee caps and was tied in a bird, wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He had faded black demonic tattoo's on the right side of his face. He was using a pitch black long sword, with purple marking going up the blade as a __crutch. The blade itself had small drips of blood on it. A small golden rosary laid limp on his armor._

_The teen had tears crawling down his cheeks, his eyes closed._

_"D-damnit. Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why?!"_

_No answer. _

_The dead can not speak._

_Laying on the ground before him, with a peaceful smile on her face, was a busty blonde woman. The teen glared at the woman and screamed._

_"WHY LEONE?!" _

Blood red eyes snapped open, as the owner lunched up in a king sized bed, sweating heavily. It was the same teen, only now an adult.

His name is Xero, just Xero, a legendary assassin, the ace of night raid and imperial arms user of the number 47, Daksoreno(Dark-sore-no). He was laying in a queen sized bed with black sheets. As the teen grew into an adult, he changed quiet a bit.

His face had matured, with his hair, if possible had grown longer more thicker and more feral. Shaping into what looked like a wolf's mane, it laid spread across the bed. He sighed, throwing off the sheets, revealing his scared and tattooed body. He then stretched out his arms with a yawn escaping his lips. His red eyes silently looked at the clock on the wooden stand.

It read: _6:43__ AM._

He grunted and got up, standing a proud 6'5 foot tall. His body had grown form his small and lean body to tall and slender.

His muscles were like that of a female's, but had hidden there true strength. He silently made his way through his home, not needing to turn the lights on, thanks to his new abilities. Many of which he gained thanks to the deadly blade.

15 abilities to be exact. All form the core parts of 15 ultra s-class danger beasts.

Let's backtrack a little.

Xero's imperial arms was a one of a kind. Normally one would be made form a single danger beast and in some rare cases, two. But the emperor wanted something that would surpass any and all the previous imperial arms before her and thus used his best warriors to hunt down the powerful and legendary beasts to create the ultimate imperial arms.

After much trail and error, they had succeed in creating number 47: Judgement Daksoreno the one cut kill devil blade.

But such success came with a high price.

It was only after someone tried to wield the blade, did they discover the horror they had created. Many would call Daksoreno the big brother of number 40 the one cut kill demon blade, Murasame. But unlike it, who's poison merely affected the heart and killed the victim, Daksoreno had a much darker process. It will kill a person with one cut, but won't attack the heart.

Instead, it slowly dissolves and corroded the body away. It's a very slow and painful event and even then, those not compatible with the blade suffer the same fate. In addition it gives off an evil aura, that gives people hallucination's and attack the very sense's themselves. It's trump card was like Murasame's trump card: Little war horn. Where a person must throw away their humanity and embrace their inner demon. His trump card was like that, but instead of embracing his inner demon, Xero gained the main attributes of each danger beast.

Xero gained these 15 abilities.

Flying, breathing underwater, fire proof, controlling the five main elements of fire, ice, water, lighting and wind, regeneration, making his skin harder then steel, enhanced his five sense's, immune to poison, giving him a sixth sensing, turning invisible and finally bodily enhancement giving his super strength and speed. Basically making him a meta human.

Or super human.

Whatever.

His physical abilities he gained form all the danger beast's, as animal sense's are many time beyond that of a human. One alone would give him strength beyond that of a civilian, but _15? _

He had strength and speed beyond anything humanly possible.

The emperor after witness the after effects of his imperial, ordered it be sealed away and the commission of imperial arms stopped effective immediately. The dark sword was then hidden away, never to be seen again.

"Till now, that is."

Xero thought, walking toward the fridge without turning on the lights. His eye sight was like that of those fauns folk, able to see just fine in the darkness. But their was another price to using his trump card.

Daksorano was gone.

The blade itself was shattered and all it's power went into Xero's body, making him something less then human. But also something more.

"Heh, i'm not even human anymore am i."

He thought, reaching for a drink. The price for power, he mused, looking out the window of his small cabin that he called his home for more then nearly a decade now.

He came to remnant after the fall of the empire, two mouths after the fact, via a boat. However a freak storm appeared out of nowhere, sucking him up in a vortex and soon he awakened on the shores of Vacuo. He didn't get much of a chance to find out where he was, as a woman was being attacked by what he now knew as the creature's of Grimm and two other woman.

One a big burly one, with dark hair and skin, while the other one was tall, lean and nimble and to add insult to injure was a fauns. A scorpion fauns to be exact.

So Xero, being well Xero, he killed the Grimm and chased off the woman's two would be killers. He didn't get the woman's name, only dropped her off at the nearest hospital and left to think of his next move. It was after he reached a small town, did he learn that he was in a world not his own.

Remnant.

What a fitting name.

In the old tongue of the empire, remnant, was a word that meant,"What is left" the remnant's, all that's left of something. In this world, it's run on by a strange crystal substance, that for whatever odd reason, people named dust.

He guessed people weren't that creative in the past.

Dust.

What a stupid name.

Anyway, as he found out, there are four kingdoms in remnant and an unofficial fifth. Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas and the fifth Menagerie.

He was currently in on the outskirts of the city of Vale, named after the city itself, near the island of Patch. Out of the five kingdoms, Vale was known for it's huntress being the strongest in remnant and being the most progressive in both treating fauns and males like human beings and not just animals of pigs or even toys.

Oh, right.

You may not known this, but in this world, female's are the dominant gender. The reason why is pretty simple really.

Only females can unlock aura.

Aura.

The life force of every living creature and the essence of the soul. Once unlocked, it can act like a shield a person and even heal their wounds. It can help make a person stronger, faster and even heighten their senses. Though as to _why _only females could unlock aura, was still a mystery to everyone, even the great minds in Atlas were still scratching there heads about it. For all, aura can even unlock a special ability commonly known as a semblance. The reason for woman unlocking their aura, were to battle humanity's greatest enemy.

The Grimm.

Creature's of darkness, that come in all shapes and sizes and are attracted to negative emotions. Be it anger, sadness, fear or panic, being the main four forms of negativity in humans and fauns alike.

Xero smiled a little. Ah fauns, he got quite a bit of work form them.

Anyway, fauns were for all intent and purpose's, normal people. People with a single animal trait.

They reminded him of Leone, when she went into beast form. Some people had cat ears, claws, a monkey tail and even once, he saw a guy regrow a severed lizard tail.

Ugh, talk about gross and wired.

Anyway, the fauns have been subjected to discrimination because of these traits and at first made sense to Xero.

After all, you see something that looks like you and talks like you, reveal a pair of fangs, well things can went south real damn quick. Of course, as years went by and the era got more advanced, people took advantage of those difference's. Namely the SDC(Schnee dust company) To mine remnant's lifeblood and giving fauns the short end of the stick. Practically forced into enslavement in the mines, fauns work all day in unsafe and very unstable ground, along with an uncaring employer named Jacques schnee.

Xero lips pulled into a very tight frown, as he lowered his drink.

Oh by all that is good and holy, he hated that man.

If not for his uncaring attitude, it's for how much he reminded Xero of that fat SOB Honest.

And how much, he wanted to shove his metal boot so far up his ass, he'd be shitting out metal scarps for mouths. He had quite a few contracts to kill the man and was half tempted to do it for free.

Sadly, he was needed alive. It was the only way to kept any order in remnant, as IF he was killed, a power struggle to control the company could, no would erupt and not only would it create a power vacuum in Atlas that could lead to all out, bloody civil war and remnant would lose it's main supplier for dust. Thus could very well kill 100's, maybe 1,000's of innocent people in the process.

Xero already had enough innocent blood on his hands, form his time working for the empire, with his two sisters Akame and Kurome.

No, Xero shook his head, the time wasn't right.

Jacques would live.

For now.

Back to the topic, Atlas was by far the most advanced kingdom of the five, with the biggest army in the world. Also known for being coldest place in remnant and actually being the youngest of the five kingdoms, due to it once being named Mantle. But after the great war, was renamed Atlas, for a fresh start.

Not that it did much good, to be honest.

Then there's Mistral.

At this thought, Xero tighten his grip on his drink.

Oh boy, where to start.

Mistral was divide into two main places.

The upper class, high in the mountains. The higher you go, the nicer it is. The other is the lower class, has the biggest section of the underworld. There you can find black market deals, or if you got someone that's hard to get rid of, they can help. Anything you can think of that's...not exactly legal, you can find it there. Xero got many contracts there, but mostly form men. As Mistral, for all it's beauty and culture, was a living hell for men, who are treated as second class citizens and slaves in all but name.

So he got a very fat pouch of lien form completing many contracts their.

They had very dangerous missions, which paid _very _well.

Though due to him being a male himself, he had to be careful not to get caught. As they would't take to kindly to a male acting on his own. Especially since he was everything they believed against.

A mockery to their way of life.

The only place, he was actually welcomed to, was Vale and Vacuo.

The desert like kingdom, while home to many people both good and bad, had only one real rule.

If you can survive their, you're welcomed. Something he can get behind very well. He was welcomed in Vale, due to him keeping a low profile and not ruffling any feathers that need not ruffed. Despite the fact he was a well-known mercenary known as 'Bloodhound'.

Need someone found, no matter where they are or how long they've been gone, he you're guy to find them.

Having trouble with people be they soldiers, bandits or thugs, he can take care of them.

Want someone to 'disappear' he's you're man to do it.

But he did have quite a few rules when he does this.

For one, he will not kill an innocent. He's already has enough of their blood on his hands. He's killed enough people and seen enough malice in his life to have created his own sixth sense on who's good/trust worthy or bad/evil. You can't live in a place like the empire and NOT develop such a thing for sensing blood lust and survive for long.

Second, he expects payment in full before he does the job. He did not like being ripped off, nor lied to. Third is you best have a good reason why you want someone dead or found. Finally the person whom he kills must be wicked, as i said before, he will not kill an innocent person.

Xero sighed, as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Speaking of jobs, there was someone looking for _him. _

Not that it was surprising that someone was looking for him, but rather the nature of the reason why they were looking for him. He was use to people looking for him, wanting to hire him or kill him. He was use to people wanting to use his skills for their own purpose's and would sooner ditch him or try to kill him once his usefulness was done. He was use to people wanting to cut him open to see what made him tick and find out how he got all his abilities, one being the little bitches in Atlas.

What he _wasn't _use to, was someone looking for him, to _thank him. _

Especially searching for him, for nearly ten years now.

At some point, a normal person would have given up, but Summer rose, was anything but normal, Xero mused with a smile. It was nice to know his efforts were appreciated, but this was a little bit too much. He gave her points for being persistent at the very least.

But for the life of him, he could't remember where the hell he met her, let alone helped her.

"Does it really matter though?"

He thought, sighing a little.

Probably not.

"Knock, Knock."

Xero froze.

W-what the, who the hell was at the door?! No how they'd find out where he lived?!

Slowly putting his drink, Xero walked to the front door, expanding his sense's to see if he can feel any blood lust.

"Good."

He thought, feeling no hidden blood lust, nor killer intent(KI).

But this did bring confuse him, who are they and what do they want?

Opening the door without a sound, as well oiled hinges gave away nothing, Xero was greeted with the sight of a woman.

A tall beautiful woman, with slick back black hair that went past her shoulders, faded red eyes and pale skin. She was about 5'11 almost going on 6'0 foot tall, with an hourglass figure and a curvy form. She wore a gray and black shirt, with her cleavage on display and a ripped and wore out red cape laying on her back. She wore a black skirt and high knee boots. She had what looked like some kind of sword on her waist, but in a collapsed state.

"A mech-shift weapon, so she's a huntress."

He thought, as the woman gave him a smile.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?"

Xero asked, crossing his arms, as the woman didn't stop smiling.

"Name's Qrowa. Qrowa branwen and boy do you and i have a lot to talk about."

**With Summer rose**

"You're playing a dangerous game here Olivia."

Never once in her entire life, has Summer ever felt more out of place, then she did right now. Stuck between two glaring woman, both with a lot of power in terms of actually power and political speaking.

On one side was Olivia pin, headmistress of beacon academy and for all intents and purpose's, Summer's employer and boss. Olivia was a tall woman, standing a proud 6'2, with sliver hair reaching past her shoulders and a modeste figure. Not to big but not to small either, with an hourglass figure. She wore a simple green dress long sleeve shirt, with a long green skirt, a cross on her gray scarf and black dress shoes.

On the other side was Jamie ironwood, both general of Atlas and the headmistress of the Atlas hunter academy. Like Olivia, she was a tall woman, wearing a white atlas military suit, with her left hand gloved and a small metal plate on the left side of her forehead. She had steel blue eyes and black hair with a bit of white on either side of her head.

Olivia had her ever present mug in hand, simple took a sip and looked at the general with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you mean. All i'm doing is simply hiring someone."

"A Criminal you mean!"

Jamie slammed her hand against the sliver haired woman's desk, making Summer glare at her for the,'Criminal' part and she didn't take to kindly to the one who gave her a chance to see her family again by saving her life form Salem's bitches.

"That...'Criminal' as you call him," Summer glare made Jaime flinch as her sliver eyes flashed,"Saved MY life. And he's done nothing but help people since then."

Olivia wasn't all to surprised by the Rose's fierce defense of the 'phantom swordsman' as people have come to call the legendary assassin.

Since her mission in Vanco proved to be nothing more then a trap, she has taken to resting more and doing less and less mission's, to stay low. During this she spent her time either training, spending time with her family or looking for her savior.

Even after ten years she still looking for him.

One can't say Summer rose wasn't persistent and loyal. Even if she didn't know the man, he saved her, so that counted for something.

Right?

Olivia sighed, she knew Jaime would do something like this, despite all the good he's done.

"Despite my own thoughts," Another woman, standing about 6'1 foot tall, with pale blonde hair, pale skin and green eyes while wearing glasses spoke up,"I cannot deny he's done remnant a lot of good over the years." Of course this made Jaime look at her in shock.

She's actually agreeing with this?!

"Glynda you can't be serious?!"

The woman know as Glynda simply sighed, but nodded.

"I am. Despite his...'methods' i can't say he's NOT done anything worth while. If nothing else, he's made our jobs a whole lot easier." The deputy headmistress of beacon academy said, honestly having mixed feeling's about the phantom swordsman.

On one hand, he's killed a number of people. Be they human's, fauns's or even Grimm. However those he's killed where either criminal's, white fang members, bandit's and all kinds of corrupted people in power. He's taken down entire crime syndicate's, drug/slave rings and put the fear of Oum into many evil people. Hell he even messed with the 'Queen's' plans by protecting Amber the fall maiden, who had been relocated to Vale after an attempt on her life.

And NOT having her power stolen.

All these things would have been fine with the witch of beacon, had it not been the simple fact, he killed so many. Not that she was one to talk as each and ever singe one of them in that room had blood on their.

And not just Grimm blood either.

Again despite her own thoughts, nobody could deny this:

He got results.

So much, the crime rate has been steady going down, as many are scared of invoking the phantom's wrath. It honestly shocked Glynda a little Jaime was so against him, as this was something she would normally approve of.

So why was she so against it then?

Before Jamie could protest, Olivia had enough and slammed her cane down, with her power flaring making everyone shiver.

"Enough! My decision is final Jamie."

The general scowled but nodded, no matter how much she wanted to protest.

"Fine." The woman stood up and turned on her heel,"But when this blows up in you're face, you'll wish you had listened to me. And i'll be keeping an eye on him IF he comes here. And i swear Olivia, i don't care how small, but if he screws up, i WILL have him arrested. You're protection or not."

With that she left via the elevate.

Olivia sighed, running a hand through her sliver hair, as Summer glared daggers at the door the general left in.

"I hate that woman."

Summer wasn't a person to hate someone, despite how much they disagreed. But by Oum, she hated Ironwood, if not for her heavy hand way of dealing with something, it was the way she acted.

Like no one was doing anything, despite her and Olivia doing everything they can to ensure peace, while she practical tried to start war with anyone who disagree with her way of doing things. Plus her willingness to do 'certain' things to ensure victory, did nothing more then leave a bad taste in her mouth. It didn't help she was pushing for her savior's arrest, simply because he was doing what needed to be done.

All the while ignoring the fact SHE would do the same thing and would't say she was in the wrong. The only thing different between the two was he did it outside the law.

The same law, that let the criminals get away with what there doing without consequences.

"I bet she let him get away with all that if he worked for her." Summer thought in anger, knowing full well, the iron-bitch would't put up such a fuss if her savior worked for Atlas.

"Ignore her. She's just being cautious."

Olivia's voice broke Summer out of her thoughts, as she looked to the headmistress of beacon academy.

"Yes, but she will make good on her threat."

Glynda said with a sigh, having the same thoughts as Summer, on Jamie's stance against the phantom. Only she had a good idea as to why.

Such a control freak she is.

Olivia sighed, but nodded in agreement with her second in command. Then she looked at Summer, seeing the hopeful expression on her face, making the sliver haired woman smile a little. Still the same as ever.

"You know Qrowa, Summer. If anyone can convince him, it'll be her."

This only made Summer sigh,"Yeah yeah, i know i'm just a little anxious is all. What if-" Summer then processed to ramble on and on about what could happen and what if he didn't accept and what not.

Just then a 'Ding' stopped the sliver eyed warrior, as all eyes went to the headmistress who processed to take out her scroll and check the incoming text.

Summer's breath hitched as Olivia stared at the message for a few seconds, making her leg bounce.

Well come on! What did it say?!

Olivia smiled, as Summer's heart soared at her response to the unasked question.

"He accept's."

* * *

**Done.**

**Phew, i honestly expected to do a lot more with this, but to me this seemed like a good stopping point and a good cliffhanger. What did Xero accept "ohh".**

**So yeah, i do hope you'll all good easy on me with this story as the top notes tell you that i AM working on JOTFS and i finally broke through that son of a bitch writer's block. All my fellow authors understand that all to well i hope. **

**Yep this story is indeed a "only woman can unlock aura" story so expect some sexiest remakes, OCC characters and lot's and lot's of sex scenes and blood and gore because why not. Also the "What the fuc-BOOM" is something i'm trying to start up. Is it catching on, because if it is, please tell me other wise i think that's it. **

**See you all next update.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Final author's notes

**Yes people you have read right. **

**All my stories on THIS profile have been labeled as Discontinued simple beacuse i have lost my password to this profile and as far as i can tell i have two choice's before me.**

**One, i can continue to chase my own tail in trying to figure out the password and with a 100 to 1 chance of every figuring it out. Thus i would lose all the massive progess's i will make by the point this labtop stops working and i lose everything.**

**OR**

**Second, i can go ahead and ENSURE i not only write down my password this time, but starting form starch ca be easier, as i have decide to both change and or complete overhaul all my stories, with some having little changes and longer like Jaune of the faint smile or a MASSIVE OVERHAUL like a treachous blade's second chance.**

**I think the second one is the better of the two and i have indeed changed the pin name of this profile while i still have acuess to the account and my new user name will be:**

**BlackDragonDevilGod**

**So you all know it's still ME, but better then ever.**

**So here's my last devil out on this pic and all the stories WILL get a reboot.**

**I'll see you all on my next page.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
